Oracle of the Fate
by Oracle of Fate
Summary: Logan was sent on a mission to retrive a powerful, and emotionaly unstable girl and bring her to the insitute. She's wanted desperatly by the past, present and the future. This one girl may stop the anti mutant war. If, she lives. Logan/Wolverine-OC
1. Chapter 1

Logan fumed silently as he stalked through the streets. Xavier wanted him to get a girl, a powerful girl, a wanted girl, and take her back to the Westchester Mansion. Normally, someone would talk to her parents, take her there by talking.

But not in this case.

She had been discovered living on the streets when she was nine by the anti mutant sentiment. Her powers were great and vast, making her a constant threat. A year later, Xavier learned about this strange girl.

And, apparently, he may need to take her by force. Xavier told him she would become safer with them. And to inject her with the syringe her had given him if all failed.

The girl lurked in the shadows, and he barely managed to see her.

"Who are you?" He called out. But he knew who she was.

Dark blue eyes blinked at him. Innocently. But Logan had seen pictures of the destructions she had caused.

"Who are you?" She shot back.

"Logan," He growled.

"Fate." She sounded as if she were smirking.

"Where are you from, girl?" Logan asked irritated.

"I believe I said my name was Fate. And I don't believe that's any of your concern," She stepped out of the shadows, sizing him up.

"I know you're a mutant," Logan growled.

"Do you now?" Fate smirked.

"Will you come with me?"

"To get prodded and tested at as lab rat? Let me think about that," She replied sarcastically.

"I'm from the X-Men. I was sent to take you somewhere where you can be safe," Logan was dead annoyed.

"Yes. And I'm a hundred foot pink bunny whose best friend is a giraffe. Nice to try. I'm not falling for it." Fate growled.

"I'm mutant as well," Logan gave one last chance at talking to her. If that failed, he'd drug her. And if that failed, he was going to drag her back by her hair the entire way.

Logan got a better look at her as she shifted weight. She wore a tattered tee shirt, showing off tanned arms covered in scars. Skinny jeans cover her legs, with a pair of worn converse on her feet. Her hair, near white, was covered in a layer of dust, making it look darker. But he could see the ice blue tips. She was skinny, too skinny actually. Her eyes held haunted pain. Dark red lips were turned into a smirk.

"Like I said, hundred foot bunny," Fate rolled her eyes. Logan just looked around the empty street, and then took out his silver claws.

Fate's eyes widened a fraction, but she remained calm.

Instead, she just unfolded her arms and allowed them to blaze fire, ice blue fire.

Her scars lit up ice blue, and the tips of her hair seemed brighter. "And that's not all I can do." Her voice echoes out with a haunted ring to it.

And she had no control over it.

Now Logan understood Xavier's urgency to get her to the institute. Why he had gotten a room placed especially for her.

He ducked a bolt of ice fire and looked up and saw she was holding a sword of fire.

"Stay away from me," her voice screeched. The sky darkened and lightning blasted. He took the syringe and began charging for the girl, only to narrowly miss being sliced with her sword.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Her voice howled in the wind.

"I'm trying to help you," Logan yelled over the whirling wind.

"YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU LEFT ME ON THE STREETS TO DIE! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Her voice shook the earth. Her emotions were taking over her powers, making her more and more unstable. But with her emotions controlling her, she would soon become more and more tired. Weaker.

He saw a piece of pipe lying on the ground and managed to grab it before she attacked him again. Whirling toward her he placed himself on defense.

She began attacking him viciously, and he refused to relent. Minutes past before she started to fade. Her emotions spiraled downward. Her sword began to flicker out before fading entirely from existence. She fell to her knees and grasped her head.

"Stop it, please stop it, please," Fate whispered shaking. Her bright blue scars turned back to white, and her hair tips were normal.

Logan grabbed the syringe and jabbed it into her arm, preventing her from using her powers. She screamed and forced herself to her shaking feet and held her fists out.

"Face it. You've lost," Logan said, grabbed her arm tightly.

"Don't touch me," She hissed.

Logan ignored her and began pulling her down the streets when she passed out.

He growled to himself and picked the girl up.

'_This was going to be a tough case,' _Logan thought to himself.

…**..**

**Well, that's that for the first chapter. **

**Please review!**

**Please, please, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fate woke up in a strange room. It was empty with a TV monitor and a bed with white sheets on it. She sat up from the bed and stood up immediately. Her thoughts instantly went back from the strange man out on the streets.

"I'm going to kill him," She muttered and her thoughts went back to the year she was in the labatory and with her father.

She would never be easy prey again.

She rolled the cuffs of her jeans upward, revealing even more cuts. She stared at them with hate and with satisfaction. Some her father had given to her, some were from the experiments.

And some she had done herself.

The monitor flickered on and some old man was looking at her intently.

"Who the fuck are you?" She growled, feeling rage bubble up to her thin level of patience.

"My name is Xavier. And I take it that you are Fate,"

"No frickin' duh. Now let me out of this goddamn room!" Fate yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to stay in here until we are sure you won't try to escape. Hopefully, this arrangement won't last for long." His voice sounded tired and weary. Her dark blue eyes flashed with anger.

"I don't give a damn! I was fine livin' on the streets! I could survive perfectly!" She yelled.

"If you consider being captured by the AM **(A/N: AM is what I'm writing instead of the anti mutants) **at the age of ten, and being held captured until you were fourteen. We had been trying to get you out of there, but failed after they changed your location."

"Like I'm going to believe anything _you _say. See these scars? I earned them. Now back off!" Fate hissed. Her hands glowed blue with fire and she barely managed to keep her mind sane as she used her powers. She had no idea how to control them.

Wasn't something the AM wanted her to learn.

You can try to burn this room down, but it's been made especially for you." Xavier said from the screen. She let out a shriek of outrage and burned the TV monitor down.

"Not everything," She smirked.

She began attacked the door with such intensity she went on for hours.

Finally she slid down the door exhausted.

The door slid open as if nothing had happened.

"Are you done yet?" Logan growled as he walked through.

"Maybe. Depends. Are you by any chance flammable?" Fate glared, standing up.

"I'm supposed to be asking you some questions." Logan replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ask away. Not guarantying I'll answer them, but what else is their to do in this hell hole?"

"Why are you living on the streets?"

"Had issues with my dad, he stabbed me in the stomach, left me to die and I survived." She shrugged.

"What had he done to you before he stabbed you?" Logan growled frusterated.

"Starved me, physically, sexually and verbally. Are we done here?" Fate sighed.

"Not. A. Chance." Logan fumed.

**I DO NOT OWN, AND SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE OC!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean sexually?" Logan sighed, already frustrated.

"I'll explain this nice and slowly for you. Boy rapes girl night after night. Girl runs away. Easy enough?" Fate replied.

"He raped you?" Logan was shocked.

"And just when I thought you couldn't be any dumber," She muttered.

"And abuse?" Logan growled.

"He hit me, kicked me and etcetera. He tried to kill me when I was about nine years old, I survived, lost control of my powers, got found by the AM and got caught. So basically, I'm on the run from my dad and these idiots." Fate shrugged. "And the future. How's your life?"

Fate knew the game, and she played the game. She would drop enough pieces of information, and just as he began to get relaxed, she would clam up.

"The future?" Logan was shocked.

"Maybe," Fate grinned.

"Listen. You tell me what you mean by the future." Logan growled.

"Here. This is my last piece of information I'll give you. My past, the present and the future are after me." Fate replied.

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I NEVER WANTED HELP!" She screamed. Same line used over and over by the AM.

Her scars began to glow warningly.

Logan took that as a sign to leave.

"We're not through." He bided her.

"Wanna bet?" Fate laughed.

'_Maybe I could play this game of there's. That old dude said they'd grant me freedom when I started to calm down. But from what it sounds like, I'm in a horde of mutants. Damn it." _Fate thought.

'_Oh screw this,' _thought.

"Old man, I know you're listening. I'm going to cooperate. Now let me out of this room." Fate called out.

"Wonderful." His voice filtered through from a hidden speaker.

Logan reappeared and muttered, "Let's go."

He led her though a clean hallway and then up a flight of stairs. "Just to let you know, you've got at least five of us assigned to you daily, and have at least ten more who want to watch you. Don't try anything."

"Figured that out." Fate chuckled.

"How?" Logan was shocked.

"I've been around you long enough to know that you want me for something." Fate glared. Her eyes looked into his grey eyes, and she found her ice cold heart crack a little.

…**..**

**And that is that!**


End file.
